Dash-1 Emperor
} |-| Type-3= } |-| MS= - Black SP= }} |-| Premium= } |no. = 18012 (Type-1) 18025 (Type-3) 94666 (Special Kit) 18625 (MS) 94704 (MS Black SP) 94670 (MS Finished Model) 18069 (Premium) 92267 (Imperial Force Pearl) 92268 (Imperial Force CRed) 92269 (Imperial Force Orange) 92270 (Imperial Force Smoke)|series = Racing Mini 4WD (Type-1/Type-3/Premium) Mini 4WD PRO (MS)|chassis = Type-1 Chassis Type-3 Chassis (Type-3) MS Chassis (MS) Super-II Chassis (Premium) VS Chassis (Imperial Force)|rel = September 1988 (Type-1) January 1990 (Type-3) July 12, 2008 (MS/MS Finished Model) September 12, 2009 (MS Black SP) March 24, 2012 (Premium) June 2014 (Imperial Force)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Dash! Yonkuro|Owner = Yonkuro Hinomaru}} The Dash-1 Emperor (ダッシュ１号・ ) is a Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya in September 1988. It was featured in manga and anime ''Dash! Yonkuro'' as the primary machine for the protagonist, Yonkuro Hinomaru. It was also features in the on-going manga, ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro''.'' General info The Emperor features the white, typical R/C buggy design bodyshell with red and orange stripes, as well as a blue canopy. On the front is a yellow mono-shock prop and a pair of upper arm props. There are headlight props mounted on the front side of the canopy while on the rear, there is a rear spoiler with a yellow 'DASH!' decal. On the front is the ''CoroCoro Dragon logo and a decal with the numbers '496'. Both Type-1 and Type-3 variants comes with the middle-diameter 4-spoke Hotshot-type wheels, with the Type-1 comes with spiked tires and the Type-3 comes with high-profile slick tires. The MS, the MS Black Special, Premium and Imperial Force, however, were came with the large-diameter wheels. (The only difference being the wheel type: the white 4-spoke MS-type II wheels on the MS variant, the metal gray 5-spoke narrow lightweight wheels on the MS Black Special and the metal gray 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels on the Premium variant and the black wheels on the Imperial Force variants.) Only the MS variant is equipped with the spike tires, while the rest were equipped with Avante-type slick tires. It comes with the standard, light gray 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers. The Premium variant comes with metallic stickers. The chassis subparts and the easy locking gear cover were molded in deep blue. In the manga and anime Before the race against the thugs who were causing trouble around the off-road track that he and his friends made, Yonkuro was given a mysterious box by Mr. Sumeragi. During the race, the thugs employ a dirty tactic by detonating bombs that have been buried into the race track beforehand. Yonkuro's Boomerang Jr. was severely damaged by the explosions but remembering the box that Mr. Sumeragi gave him, he opened the box and found that it contained the parts of his new car. Yonkuro had only assembled the new car's body and had his busted Boomerang's chassis recycled into his new car. Thanks to the new car, now known as the Dash-1 Emperor, Yonkuro and company won the race against the thugs. During one of the races in the Mini 4WD Championship arc, The Emperor was struck by lightning at the last minute before it could cross the finish line. Mr. Sumeragi later have it repaired but it was busted again during the semi-final against the Emperor trio in the National Tournament, forcing Yonkuro to use the Great Emperor in the final. The car was later rebuilt and used in the 2nd round of the Hell Caravan rally during the Black Mistral arc until it was melted due to the high heat of the lava race track. In ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'', the Emperor was, once again, Yonkuro's primary machine. It was used to race against the Dash Warrior members and, later, against Kill Crow. However, the explosion caused by Kill Crow's Night Seek Trigger had severely damaged the Emperor's chassis, forcing Mr.Sumeragi to replace the busted chassis with a new one (the MA Chassis) and modify the bodyshell to fit the new chassis. During the first race against the Dark Dominion in the castle, the Emperor was upgraded to Rise-Emperor thanks to the external parts provided by Shinkuro. Technical info Length: '''127 mm (Type-1/Type-3), 152 mm (MS), 150 mm (Premium) '''Width: '''81 mm (Type-1), 86 mm (Type-3), 92 mm (MS/Imperial Force), 97 mm (Premium) '''Height: '''53 mm (Type-1/Type-3) '''Chassis: '''Type-1 Chassis, Type-3 Chassis, MS Chassis, Super-II Chassis, VS Chassis '''Gear Set(s): 11.2:1 and 6.4:1 (Type-1), 6.4:1 and 5:1 (Type-3), 4:1 (MS), 4.2:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts Tamiya racing emperor 2.jpg|Boxart of Dash-1 Emperor (Type-1) Dash1EmperorType3Boxart.jpg|Boxart of Dash-1 Emperor (Type-3) Dash1EmperorMSBoxart.JPG|Boxart of Dash-1 Emperor (MS Chassis) Dash1EmperorPremiumBoxart.JPG|Boxart of Dash-1 Emperor Premium Manga and anime Dash1inDYmanga.jpg|Dash-1 Emperor, as seen in Dash! Yonkuro. Dash1Busted.jpg|The busted Emperor, during the Mini 4WD Tournament arc. Images Dash-1 - Emperor - Benpira.jpg|The Emperor with the customized '496' chassis by Benpira 14457368_10210335194525105_7699019594971930882_n.jpg|Dash Emperor Custom chassis by Dolleydoll Artworks Dash1TakeiLineart.jpg|Line-art by Hiroyuki Takei. Trivia * It is the first Mini 4WD car to have more than one chassis variants. * Although they share the same bodyshell design, the MS variant is not compatible with any shaft-driven chassis. * It is the first to be not based on any Tamiya R/C buggy. ** It is also the first to have the R/C buggy (albeit a Quick Drive 1/14 scale R/C buggy) based on the Mini 4WD car. * It was chosen to be a cover car for the 1988 and 1989 seasons of Tamiya Japan Cup. * In Dash! Yonkuro, the Emperor was seen equipped with the wheels from the Speed Roller and Wheel set paired with the Slick Sponge Tire Set. * Starting with the Premium variant of the Emperor, all future Mini 4WD car with Super-II Chassis were came equipped with the easy locking gear cover. * In Hyper Dash! Yonkuro, much like the Dash-2 Burning Sun, the Dash-1 Emperor was seen equipped with the Type-1 Chassis instead of Type-3 Chassis. This is because both cars were originally made for Type-1 Chassis. See also * Dash-01 Super Emperor * Dash-001 Great Emperor * Liberty Emperor (Dash! Yonkuro) * Dash-CB1 Geo-Emperor * Rise-Emperor External links * Dash-1 Emperor on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Dash-1 Emperor (Type-3) on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Dash-1 Emperor Special Kit on Tamiya official website * Dash-1 Emperor (MS Chassis) on Tamiya official website * Dash-1 Emperor (MS Chassis) finished model on Tamiya official website * Dash-1 Emperor (MS Chassis) Black Special on Tamiya official website * Dash-1 Emperor Premium on Tamiya official website * Dash-1 Emperor Imperial Force on Charatoru official website (Japanese) Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Cover cars for Japan Cup Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Zaurus Tokuda